Trust That I Love You
by YeSan84
Summary: Maafkan aku Ryeowook oppa karena lagi-lagi aku berbohong/Saya Bersedia/ANDWEEEEEE


Title : Trust That I Love You

Author : Santi Aprilliani (Yesung Anae)

Genre : Rommance

Rating : AG

Cast : Kim Ryeo Wook

Admin Aoi as Choi Seo Yeon

Admin Tsuki as Park Je Joon

All Super Junior member

Disclaimer : FF ini murni hasil kucuran keringat saya (?) dilarang COPAST.

Soundtrack : Huhgak - The Person Who Once Love Me

Super Junior - Storm

From Author : Agar feelnya lebih dapat, silahkan putar lagu soundtrack saat ada tanda Play soundtrack di FF. Gomawo ^^. HAPPY READING!

PROLOG

Gemuruh teriakan beberapa nama memenuhi gedung besar tempat terselenggaranya konser akbar hallyu besar Korea. Cahaya yang keluar dari tongkat kecil berwarna biru telah menyulap gedung yang gelap gulita menjadi lautan Biru Safir.

"SUPER JUNIOR SUPER JUNIOR"

Frase kata itu tak henti-hentinya bergema mengiringi panggung kosong di depan berbagai manusia yang menamakan diri mereka ELF.

Sementara itu, terlihat kesibukan 15 namja di balik panggung besar itu. Sementara yang lain sibuk mempersiapkan untuk perform di panggung, 1 namja hanya menatap layar ponselnya dengan kesal.

0o0

Ryeowook POV

'_Mianhae oppa. Aku takut tak bisa datang di konsermu kali ini. Tapi aku akan mengusahakan datang. Tapi ada atau tidak ada aku, kau harus semangat untuk cinta mereka oppa. ELF menunggumu. Hwaiting ^^'_

Beberapa baris kata yang sudah terlalu sering kubaca. Bisa-bisanya dia akan membatalkan lagi. Dia keterlaluan. Kutekan beberapa nomor yang sudah kuhapal selama 3 tahun ini.

'_Yeoboseyo oppa.' (Halo)_

"Yaa, kenapa kau tak bisa datang. Aish. Bukankah kau janji di SS6 Encore ini kau akan datang dan merayakan kesuksesan SS6 ini bersama hyungdeul dan yang lainnya."

'_Oppa, aku tak bilang aku tak bisa datang. Hanya saja mungkin aku akan terlambat. Mungkin. Ada hal yang harus kulakukan. Mianhae (maaf)'_

"Aish. Kenapa kau masih sibuk saja. Seminggu lagi kita akan menikah. Aku ingin berkencan denganmu sebelum menikah. Tapi kenapa kau sulit sekali kutemui akhir-akhir ini. Kau tau, istri Jung Soo hyung, Jong Woon hyung, Dong Hae hyung, dan Hee Chul hyung kesini. Bahkan istri dan keluarga Hankyung hyung juga kesini, padahal mereka dari China. Pacar hyung dan juga Kyu juga datang. Jebal datanglah."

'_Mianhae oppa (maaf). Aku akan usahakan. Oppa, sudah dulu ya. Aku benar-benar sedang sibuk.'_

'Tuut tuut'

"Yaa yaa..."

"Kau kenapa Ryeowookie?", Jung Soo hyung menepuk bahuku. "Apa dia tak bisa datang lagi?"

"Entahlah hyung. Aku benar-benar tak mengerti dengan jalan pikiran yeoja (wanita). Apakah saat hyung akan menikah juga seperti ini? Apa kalian sulit bertemu. Aku takut dia akan berpaling hyung.", aku menunduk karena kesal.

"Percayalah padanya Ryeowookie. Lagipula seminggu lagi kalian menikah. Jangan meragukan dia. Ayo kita bersiap. Ada banyak orang yang menanti kita.", kata-kata Jung Soo hyung sedikit melegakanku.

0o0

Seo Yeon POV

Aku tengah mematut diriku di depan cermin. Hari ini aku akan menghadiri konser namjachingu (pacar), ah anio (bukan) tepatnya calon suamiku. Setelah berkali-kali aku tak melihat ehm lebih tepat keadaan yang memaksaku tak bisa melihat dan mendukungnya di setiap performnya. Terhitung hanya 2 kali aku menghadiri performnya sejak kami menjalin hubungan sejak 3 tahun yang lalu. Akhirnya hari ini aku bisa datang melihatnya tampil memukau.

'Ting tong'

"Ne. Jamkkamman. (ya, sebentar).", aku bergegas melangkah menuju pintu. Kubuka pintu dengan cepat.

"Je Joon ah. Kenapa kau kesini?", aku mengeryit bingung melihat kedatangan rekan kerjaku ini.

"Seo Yeon ah, maaf aku mengganggumu. Tapi ada kabar buruk. Bin Woo berhasil lolos dari tahanan. Tak ada yang memprediksikan kalau putranya yang tengah jadi buronan kini berkeliaran di Seoul. Pimpinan terpaksa mencabut masa 2 minggu liburmu. Dan sekarang kau dan aku mendapat tugas untuk menelusup ke salah satu bangunan di distrik 5 Seoul. Investigator memperkirakan ada kegiatan mencurigakan di sana.", aku hanya melongo mendengar penjelasan dari Je Joon.

"MWO? (apa). Yaa yaa, apa-apaan ini? Aku masih menikmati 1 hari liburku dan sekarang aku harus menelusup ke distrik itu. Ini sudah gila. Sebentar lagi aku akan menikah. Dan hari ini aku akan melihat konser Ryeowook oppa. Dia akan marah kalau kali ini aku tak datang lagi. Aish, tak bisakah kalian memberiku ruang untuk menghirup oksigen sebentar saja.", aku benar-benar pusing sekarang. Aku bingung dengan apa yang harus kulakukan.

"Kau harus memilih. Presiden dan masyarakat dunia atau konser yang bisa kau lihat lain waktu.", dia menekankan kata konser kepadaku. Dia mendorongku masuk dan tanpa seijinku dia mengutak atik lemari di kamarku. Dalam sekejap lemari yang terlihat biasa itu berubah menjadi seperangkat peralatan canggih.

"Arrgghh. Kalian benar-benar ingin membunuhku.", bergegas aku mengganti dressku dengan pakaian yang dibawakan Je Joon. Kuselipkan pisau di kedua pahaku. Pistol tak tertinggal di perutku.

"Lihat ini. Kita akan masuk sebagai tamu. Rencana selanjutnya aku akan memberitahukanmu nanti. Pakaianmu sudah dilengkapi dengan mini kamera dan microphone. Pakai jam ini. Sekarang kita berangkat. Kau sudah kirim pesan ke Ryeowook?", dia mengembalikan keadaan lemari tadi.

"Sudah. Mungkin dia marah.", aku berkata lesu seraya memasang jam tangan di tanganku. Kurasakan ponselku bergetar saat ada panggilan masuk.

"Aish, tuh kan dia telepon. Arrghh.", kuhela napasku saat hendak mengangkat telepon dari orang yang kusayangi.

'Yeoboseyo oppa.", dengan ragu aku mengangkat telepon dari Ryeowook oppa.

"_Yaa, kenapa kau tak bisa datang. Aish. Bukankah kau janji di SS6 Encore ini kau akan datang dan merayakan kesuksesan SS6 ini bersama hyungdeul dan yang lainnya.", _Aish, dia benar-benar marah.

"Oppa, aku tak bilang aku tak bisa datang. Hanya saja mungkin aku akan terlambat. Mungkin. Ada hal yang harus kulakukan. Mianhae (maaf)", pelan kujawab perkataannya.

"_Aish. Kenapa kau masih sibuk saja. Seminggu lagi kita akan menikah. Aku ingin berkencan denganmu sebelum menikah. Tapi kenapa kau sulit sekali kutemui akhir-akhir ini. Kau tau, istri Jung Soo hyung, Jong Woon hyung, Dong Hae hyung, dan Hee Chul hyung kesini. Bahkan istri dan keluarga Hankyung hyung juga kesini, padahal mereka dari China. Pacar hyung dan juga Kyu juga datang. Jebal datanglah.", _kenapa aku harus selalu mengecewakannya.

"Mianhae oppa (maaf). Aku akan usahakan. Oppa, sudah dulu ya. Aku benar-benar sedang sibuk.", kututup ponselku. Sekali lagi aku mengecewakan dia. Aku mendelik pada Je Joon.

"Kau tau pasti resiko menjadi anggota FBI. Kau masih untung tak bisa melihat konser. Aku hampir saja batal menikah.", dia tersenyum kecut padaku. Aku menoyor kepalanya karena kesal.

Kami menaiki mobil yang membawa kami ke salah satu pertemuan rahasia organisasi illegal yang menjadi salah satu target utama FBI. Organisasi ini telah beroperasi sekitar setahun. Mereka bertanggungjawab atas kematian 4 pejabat pemerintah, kebakaran 5 sekolah dan peredaran senjata api di Korea Selatan. Ketua mereka yang bernama Park Bin Woo berhasil kuringkus beberapa hari yang lalu. Tapi sungguh sial, entah bagaimana para penjaga sial itu bisa lalai sehingga dia berhasil kabur. Dan sekarang aku harus kembali berurusan dengan namja tua brengsek itu.

Kami sampai di sebuah gedung mewah dengan penjagaan yang sangat ketat.

"Ingat, kau harus hati-hati. Anggota FBI lainnya saat ini telah menyebar di sekitar gedung ini. Tugas kita hanya terfokus pada Bin Woo dan anaknya. Arrsseo.", omo, Je Joon cerewet sekali.

"Kau cerewet sekali pak tua.", aku keluar dari mobil. Semakin cepat tugas ini selesai, semakin cepat aku dapat menemui Ryeowook oppa.

Kami berhasil masuk dengan mudah. Rupanya rekan FBI yang memalsukan identitasku sangat hebat. Hahaha. Kuedarkan pandanganku ke seluruh ruangan ini. Ah jadi itu anaknya Bin Woo.

Aku dan Je Joon mengikuti jalannya pertemuan ini sambil sesekali saling mengkontak.

"_Penjaga di luar gedung sudah berhasil dilumpuhkan. Kau siap? Kita rencanakan planning A."_

Suara Je Joon kudengar melalui headset kecil yang lebih mirip anting ditelingaku. Aku berjalan pelan untuk mengambil minuman yang bertempat agak di sudut ruangan. Aku merasa terus diperhatikan. Kujatuhkan tasku dan berpura-pura mengambilnya. Kulirik keadaan di sekitarku. 2 namja tengah mengawasiku sambil sesekali menghubungi seseorang dengan microphone kecil di dekat telinganya.

"Sial. Joon ah, sepertinya kita ketahuan. Oke kita langsung ke rencana Z. Sergap mereka sekarang.", aku menyibakkan rambutku sambil membisikkan sesuatu pada Je Joon. Tanpa mendengar balasannya, kuambil 2 senjata api yang kuselipkan di kedua sisi perutku dan kuarahkan pada 2 namja tadi.

'Dor dor dor.' (Anggap saja suara tembakan)

Dan baku tembak tak dapat terelakkan. Aku tau ini pasti akan terjadi.

"Joon ah, kau urus pengikutnya, aku akan menangani 2 bandit itu.", bergegas aku memilih tempat strategis. Kudengar Je Joon marah-marah dan melarangku. Aish, jika 2 orang itu tak dibereskan secepatnya, aku tak akan dengan cepat datang menemui Ryeowook oppa. Kuarahkan ujung pistolku ke Bin Woo. Begitu juga dengannya. Dia juga melakukan hal yang sama. Aku terlibat baku tembak dengan 2 orang, Bin Woo dan putranya.

"Argghh"

Satu teriakan kesakitan keluar bersamaan dengan menembusnya sebutir peluru di dada namja tua itu.

'Dor dor'

Kutembak kembali dada Bin Woo untuk memastikan dia mati kali ini. Aku tak peduli jika harus dimarahi pimpinan karena membunuhnya. Toh akhirnya dia akan di eksekusi.

'Dor'

"Argh.", aku merasa sesuatu yang panas menembus dada kananku. Aku limbung dan terjatuh. Aku melihat 3 orang saling menembak dan 1 orang berlari ke pintu keluar, sebelum akhirnya aku kehilangan kesadaranku.

"Ryeowook oppa."

0o0

Author POV

'Glek glek glek'

Kembali Ryeowook menenggak segelas wine di pesta perayaan kesuksesan SuShow kali ini. Sepertinya dia sudah mulai mabuk setelah menghabiskan 6 gelas wine. Hanya di saat seperti ini manajementnya memperbolehkan artisnya minum seperti ini.

"Yaa, Ryeowook ah. Berhenti minum. Bukankah Seo Yeon sudah melarangmu untuk tak minum lagi. Kau sudah berjanji padanya kan?", leader mereka mencoba menghentikan tangan Ryeowook yang menuang kembali isi wine ke gelasnya.

"Seo Yeon kau bilang hyung. Yaa, dia sudah berapa kali mengingkari janjinya. Dia bilang akan datang, tapi lihat, sampai sekarang dia tak muncul juga. Aku tak yakin dia akan menepati janjinya untuk menikah denganku.", Ryeowook terus meracau dengan air mata yang terjatuh dari pelupuk matanya.

"Kau bicara apa. Jangan bicara seperti itu. Dia mencintaimu. Tak mungkin meninggalkanmu. Mungkin saja pekerjaannya memang tak bisa di ganggu.", Jung Soo berusaha meredam amarah dongsaengnya (adik).

"Pekerjaan hyung? Bahkan tak lama lagi kita menikah. Apakah pekerjaannya sebagai wedding decorator (perancang pesta pernikahan) mengharuskan dia bekerja sebegitu sibuknya? Apakah di Seoul ini hanya ada 1 wedding decorator. Aku saja bisa meluangkan waktuku. Kenapa dia susah hyung?", Ryeowook terus menangis di pelukan hyungnya. Sementara Jung Soo hanya terdiam mendengar semua kata-kata yang meluncur bebas di bawah kesadarannya.

0o0(OST~ Super Junior ~StormPlay)0o0

Seo Yeon POV

Seberkas cahaya menyeruak di sela kelopak mataku. Kukerjapkan mataku untuk menyesuaikan cahaya yang ada di ruangan ini. Setelah sadar sepenuhnya, aku mencoba untuk bangun.

"Argh.", kurasakan nyeri yang sangat di dada kananku. Selang oksigen terpasang rapi di hidungku. Di sampingku terdapat pengitung nadi serta tak ketinggalan infus yang menempel di tanganku. Ah, rumah sakit.

"Kau sadar.", baru kusadari Je Joon ada di sampingku. Dia menekan sebuah tombol kecil di atas ranjangku. Beberapa dokter masuk dan mulai memeriksaku. Aku meminta mereka untuk melepas penghitung nadi serta selang oksigen tadi.

"Apa yang terjadi?", aku berusaha duduk dengan bantuan Je Joon.

"Kau tertembak anak Bin Woo. Bin Woo sendiri tewas tertembak pelurumu. Sayang, anak Bin Woo berhasil lolos dari kejaran. Tapi dia terluka juga. Sekarang dia dalam pengejaran. Kami benar-benar khawatir saat kau tertembak dan akhirnya koma. Syukurlah kau sekarang sudah sadar.", jelas Je Joon padaku.

"Aku koma?", tanyaku kaget. Jujur saja aku merasa hanya tertidur, tidur yang cukup lama. Apa memang begitu rasanya koma.

"Ya. 2 hari kau koma. Aku terpaksa menemanimu di sini dan membohongi istriku selama 2 hari ini. Ish, kau sangat merepotkanku.", kata Je Joon seraya meminum air putihnya.

"Mwo? (apa?). 2 hari. Aku koma 2 hari. Ryeowook oppa. Bagaimana dengan Ryeowook oppa. Apakah kau menghubunginya? Apa yang kau katakan padanya?", aku sangat terkejut dengan apa yang dikatakan Je Joon.

"Aku tak mengatakan apapun pada Ryeowook. Aku takut kau akan marah jika aku salah bicara.", Je Joon menggaruk tengkuknya pelan karena salah tingkah.

"Kau gila. Aish, dia pasti sudah menjadi setan sekarang. Bagaimana bisa aku di sini terus.", aku bergegas turun dari ranjangku. Dadaku terasa nyeri.

'Srat'

Kucabut selang infus yang menempel di pergelangan tanganku.

"Yaa, kau mau kemana hah? Kau baru saja sadar. Lukamu masih butuh perawatan.", kukibaskan tangan Je Joon yang menahanku. Dengan darah yang masih menetes dari tanganku dan rasa nyeri di dada kananku, aku membuka pintu. Di luar kamarku terdapat anggota FBI yang lain.

"Seo Yeon-ssi. Kau sudah sadar. Ya Tuhan, kau akan kemana? Lihat kau mengeluarkan darah. Kau belum sembuh total. Lukamu masih parah. Kau harus istirahat.", salah satu rekan kerjaku kembali menahan tanganku.

"Argh. Kalian masih mau menahanku? 4 hari lagi aku akan menikah. Dan aku sudah membuat calon suamiku marah karena tugas ini. Aish, aku sangat kesal. Bagaimana bisa atasan mencabut 2 minggu liburku hanya untuk mengejar namja tua itu. Huh. Sekarang biarkan aku pergi untuk menemui calon suamiku. Apakah kalian ingin melihatku gagal menikah. Kalau sampai aku gagal menikah, aku akan berbalik menjadi pemberontak. Paham huh.", aku menendang 2 rekan kerjaku hingga terjatuh dan meringis. Kemarahanku benar-benar membeludak sekarang. Aku pergi meninggalkan mereka.

"Dia benar-benar seperti singa kalau marah.", samar kudengar Je Joon berdecak di belakangku. Aku harus pergi menemui Ryeowook oppa.

0o0

Ryeowook POV

Aku menghabiskan waktuku hari ini di dorm. Manajement kami memberikan libur 1 minggu karena kesuksesan tour dunia kami sekaligus cuti untuk pernikahanku. Pernikahan? Hah. Sampai sekarang saja Seo Yeon tak menghubungiku. Entah aku akan jadi menikah atau tidak. Sedari tadi pagi aku belum makan. Entahlah apa hyungku sudah makan apa belum. Aku benar-benar tak peduli.

'Klek'

Pasti Jong Woon hyung akan memintaku untuk makan kembali. Aish aku benar-benar tak nafsu makan sekarang.

Sebuah tangan menyentuh puncak kepalaku dan mengelus pelan rambutku. Ini bukan Jong Woon hyung. Bergegas aku bangun dan menoleh. Seketika mataku membulat melihat orang di depanku. Orang yang membuatku sangat kacau akhir-akhir ini. Orang yang sangat kurindukan.

"Mau apa kau kemari? Kupikir kau sudah lupa jalan untuk menemuiku.", kupalingkan wajahku darinya. Aku tak ingin melihat wajahnya untuk saat ini karena kemarahanku bisa meledak setiap saat. Dia hanya terdiam dan menangis.

"Aku tak butuh tangisanmu. Aku butuh penjelasanmu. Kau bilang kau hanya terlambat. Terlambat selama 2 hari, itu maksudmu? Ponsel tak aktif dan sama sekali tak ada kabar darimu. Aku hampir gila. Kupikir kau ingin menggagalkan pernikahan kita. Aku ragu apa kita memang akan jadi menikah.", aku terus menahan ledakan amarahku. Aku yakin sekarang hyungku yang tengah menghabiskan waktu di dorm sedang menguping di luar kamar. Tapi aku tak peduli lagi pada mereka.

"Maafkan aku. Sungguh maafkan kelalaianku. Kemarin aku ditugaskan keluar negri. Dan ponselku tertinggal. Aku tak pernah berpikir untuk berpisah denganmu oppa. Aku sungguh minta maaf.", kulihat dia menangis sesegukan.

"Kau pikir hanya itu satu-satunya jalan menghubungiku? Apakah kau tinggal di pedalaman saat bertugas sehingga tak ada koneksi internet? Atau kau sudah menghapus alamat emailku? Mengapa kau tak menikah saja dengan pekerjaanmu? Kau tau, aku keliling dunia pun masih sempat menghubungimu. Kenapa kau tak pernah bisa membuatku tenang.", aku menatap tajam matanya. Dia terus menangis.

"Maafkan aku. Sungguh oppa, aku tak pernah menginginkan ini terjadi.", dia luruh ke lantai dan menangis sesegukan. Aku sungguh tak tega melihatnya. Tapi egoku masih terlampau tinggi untuk dengan cepat memaafkan dan mau menerima alasannya.

"Aku.. aku akan keluar dari perusahaan itu. Aku akan berhenti bekerja. Aku akan sepenuhnya menemanimu oppa.", dia kembali menangis. Aku tersenyum mendengar perkataannya. Kudekap erat tubuhnya. Kuhirup aroma tubuhnya yang sangat kurindukan.

"Gomawo Seo Yeon ah. Itulah yang kuinginkan.", dia mengangguk pelan. Aku sangat lega. Setidaknya, kami akan tetap menikah.

0o0

Seo Yeon POV

Kutatap diriku di depan cermin. Aku tengah berada di satu ruangan bersama Je Joon. Akhirnya hari ini aku akan resmi menjadi milik orang lain. Aku telah mengenakan gaun putih yang menutup dada dan bahuku. Aku tak bisa memerlihatkan luka di dadaku ini di khalayak umum.

"Aish, padahal aku ingin memakai gaun pengantin yang dulu kupilih bersama Ryeowook oppa. Tapi gara-gara luka sial ini aku jadi harus berganti gaun pengantin.", aku berpura-pura kesal untuk mencairkan suasana antara aku dan Je Joon.

"Apakah kau yakin akan pensiun dari FBI? Kau tau, kau adalah rekanku yang terbaik. Kau tau itu kan. Apa aku bisa menemukan rekan sepertimu kembali. Pertimbangkanlah. Aku bisa tetap menjalani kehidupan rumah tanggaku dengan tetap menjadi anggota FBI.", Je Joon masih terlihat marah karena keputusanku kemarin. Memang kemarin aku memutuskan untuk keluar dari FBI.

"Aku yakin Joon ah. Kau jangan begitu. Kita tetap rekan terbaik. Jika kau butuh bantuanku datanglah, asal jangan memintaku untuk mengejar buronan.", aku memasang senyum termanisku pada Je Joon. Je Joon hanya dapat menghela napas, pasrah padaku.

"Sepertinya sudah waktunya kita keluar.", aku menepuk pelan bahunya.

Aku keluar dari tempat riasku tadi. Aku menggandeng tangan Je Joon. Berhubung orangtuaku sudah tiada dan aku hanya punya Je Joon, sahabat baikku, maka dialah yang jadi pendampingku. Kulihat pernikahan ini hanya di hadiri orang-orang penting. Aku agak bingung karena mendapati beberapa rekan kerjaku di FBI di sini juga. Aku kan tak mengundang mereka.

Ku sikut perut Je Joon dan aku berbisik padanya.

"Yaa, kenapa banyak anggota FBI di sini?", bisikku pada Je Joon.

"Hanya berjaga saja.", dia tersenyum padaku. Aku hanya bisa menghela napas.

Ryeowook oppa tampak dewasa memakai setelan tuxedo pilihanku. Sangat kontras dengan imagenya di layar kaca selama ini.

"Jangan kau buat dia menangis. Dia rela melepas pekerjaannya untukmu.", ucap Je Joon saat menyerahkanku pada Ryeowook oppa. Ryeowook oppa pun tersenyum manis pada Je Joon. Kami menjalani prosesi pernikahan. Sampai akhirnya kami melakukan sumpah di depan pendeta.

"Apakah anda, Kim Ryeo Wook, bersedia menerima Choi Seo Yeon menjadi istrimu. Menghargai dan mencintainya. Menemaninya di saat senang maupun susah, di saat sehat ataupun sakit. Dan menjadi suami yang baik baginya." (maaf kalau salah sumpahnya)

"Saya bersedia."

"Dan apakah anda, Choi Seo Yeon, bersedia menerima Kim Ryeo Wook menjadi suamimu. Menghargai dan mencintainya. Menemaninya di saat senang maupun susah, di saat sehat ataupun sakit. Dan menjadi istri yang baik baginya."

"Saya bersedia."

Dengan mantap aku menyatakan 2 kata kesediaanku pada sumpah sakral ini. Aku bahagia akhirnya aku bisa seutuhnya menyerahkan hidupku pada namja yang kucintai.

'Sraat bugh bugh'

'Dor'

'Pyaar'

Aku kaget saat tiba-tiba ada seseorang menembakkan pistol ke arahku. Beruntung Je Joon menarikku dan Ryeowook oppa untuk menunduk sehingga peluru itu menembus gelas saja. Sontak keadaan menjadi tak terkendali.

"Apa-apaan ini.", aku membentak Je Joon.

"Hal yang kami takutkan terjadi. Anak Bin Woo menargetkan pernikahanmu untuk membunuhmu. Kau cepat bawa Ryeowook berlindung bersama yang lain. Aku akan menghadapi mereka bersama anggota FBI yang lain. Cepat.", Je Joon mendorongku untuk pergi. Aku menarik tangan Ryeowook oppa yang masih terpaku karena kejadian tadi. Kulihat mimik pucat tergambar jelas di raut wajahnya. Aku melihat 10 rekan kerjaku tengah menjaga 1 ruangan. Aku tau aku harus kesana. Saat aku membuka pintu ruangan itu, semua penghuni yang ada di dalamnya serentak menoleh kepadaku.

"Seo Yeon, kau harus menjelaskan ini semua pada kami.", Jung Soo oppa menghampiriku. Begitu juga dengan oppadeul yang lain. Ryeowook oppa memegang erat lenganku.

"Apa maksud ini semua hah?", Ryeowook oppa menatapku tajam. Aku melepas paksa tangan Ryeowook oppa. Aku agak mundur ke belakang.

"Maafkan aku oppa. Aku menyembunyikan ini semua darimu. Sebenarnya, aku adalah anggota FBI Korea. Itulah alasanku tak bisa selalu menemanimu selama ini. Tapi seperti janjiku, aku sudah berhenti dari FBI. Tapi rupanya seseorang dari organisasi illegal mengetahui identitasku dan mencoba membunuhku. Aku harus membereskannya saat ini juga. Oppa, tetaplah di sini.", buru-buru aku berbalik. Tapi tangan Ryeowook oppa menahanku.

"Kau gila. Anio (tidak). Semua ini gila. Kau akan keluar sana dan bertarung. Aku tak mengijinkanmu. Bahkan kau tak membawa senjata satupun.", untuk pertama kalinya aku mengibaskan tangan Ryeowook oppa. Ku robek gaun panjang pengantinku hingga menyisakan sebatas lutut. Kucopot semua aksesoris di rambutku. Aku menyibak sedikit paha kanan dan kiriku yang memperlihatkan pistol dan pisau di kedua pahaku. Semua melongo melihatnya.

"Apa oppa pikir seorang anggota FBI akan melenggang tanpa senjata. Maaf oppa aku harus pergi.", aku berlari keluar ruangan tersebut.

"Apapun yang terjadi, jangan biarkan satu orangpun keluar dari ruangan ini.", pesanku pada rekanku. Mereka mengangguk. Aku berlari mencari tempat strategis. Rupanya anak Bin Woo tak datang sendirian. Kulihat kaki Je Joon terluka. Dengan mengendap aku menghampirinya. Saat ini tinggal 3 orang di altar ini yang masih hidup. Aku, Je Joon yang terluka, dan anak Bin Woo yang tengah waspada dan mencari keberadaan Je Joon. Ku ambil pistolku dan aku berlindung di balik meja. Aku berdiri dan melesakkan peluru pistolku padanya. Tapi sial, dia terlalu waspada. Dia kini menatapku tajam. Tatapan itu adalah tatapan kemarahan.

"Akhirnya kau keluar. Bagaimana kabarmu? Nampaknya kau sangat bahagia dengan pernikahanmu ini. Sementara diriku harus meringkuk menderita karena ulahmu. Kau telah merampas nyawa appaku (ayahku). Dan sekarang ganti aku yang akan merampas nyawamu.", bersamaan dengan perkataannya itu, dia menarik peletuk pistolnya dan mengarahkannya padaku. Aku berhasil berkelit. Kami akhirnya terlibat adu tembak. Berkali-kali pelurunya hampir mengenaiku.

"Argh"

Dia berteriak saat sebuah peluru bersarang di kakinya. Tak mau membuang kesempatan itu, ku bidik tubuhnya. Seketika dia roboh saat 2 peluru menembus perutnya dan 1 peluru bersarang di dadanya. Aku tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

"Seo Yeon ah."

Aku menoleh saat suara Ryeowook oppa memanggilku.

'Dor dor'

Sesuatu yang panas menembus dadaku. Kali ini rasanya sangat sakit. Sial, sepertinya anak Bin Woo belum mati sepenuhnya.

'Dor dor'

Samar kulihat Je Joon menembakkan beberapa peluru pada anak Bin Woo. Aku tak mapu lagi menopang berat tubuhku.

0o0(OST ~ HuhGak ~ The Person Who Once Love MePlay)0o0

Ryeowook POV

Aku terpaku melihat Seo Yeon yang tergolek lemah di altar.

"ANDWEEEE.", aku berlari dan menghampiri Seo Yeon. Kuraih kepalanya dan kutidurkan di tanganku.

"Kenapa kau melakukan ini hah. Bukankah aku sudah melarangmu. Kenapa kau membantah suamimu. Kau harus menurut kata suamimu. Lihatlah sekarang. Bertahanlah jebal (kumohon), aku akan membawamu ke rumah sakit sekarang.", aku menoleh pada orang di belakangku.

"Kenapa kalian diam saja. Cepat siapkan mobil.", aku berteriak keras di antara tangisanku. Kenapa semua orang di sini bodoh, tak adakah yang mengerti ucapanku. Kurasakan tangan lemah Seo Yeon menyentuh pipiku.

"Biarkan aku.. te..tap.. ...ni..oppa.", dia berbicara lirih padaku. Mulut dan giginya kini berubah menjadi merah karena darah yang dia muntahkan. "A..ku.. ingin... di.. si...ni."

Dia mencoba meraih tanganku. Buru-buru kugenggam tangannya. Pertahanan kelopak mataku jebol saat airmataku meluncur bebas dari kedua mataku.

"Jebal (kumohon) Seo Yeon ah, kau harus tetap hidup. Bukankah kita sudah berjanji tadi. Kita harus ke..", perkataanku terhenti saat Seo Yeon meletakkan jarinya di bibirku. Akhirnya aku memilih untuk diam.

" .. me..na..ngis.", dia tersenyum padaku. Senyum yang malah membuatku ingin menangis.

"Joon ah."

Je Joon seketika mendekat saat Seo Yeon memanggil lirih namanya.

"Mung..kin.. ..rang..aku..akan..be..nar..be..nar..ma..ti..", kulihat dia kembali tersenyum sementara Je Joon hanya menunduk. Aku tak sanggup lagi berucap apapun.

"Op..pa...di..ngin..", aku memeluknya erat. Kudengar isakan tangis di belakangku menemaniku menangis.

"A..ku..ta..kut..ma..ti..oppa..ge..lap.", tangisku semakin menjadi saat dia berkata seperti itu. Sungguh aku tak ingin dia meninggalkanku. Aku tak sanggup lagi berkata apa-apa.

"Oppa..aku..le..lah... ...i..ngin...ti..dur...ma..u..kah...kau..me..nya..nyi..kan..la..gu..pe..ngan..tar..ti..dur..ku.", aku merasa detak jantungnya melemah. "Ja..ngan.. ..ti..se..be..lum..aku...pu...las.."

Dengan masih mendekapnya dan diselingi isakan, aku mencoba mengeluarkan suara. Lirih. Dan pilu. Bahkan suaraku pun seakan bersedih saat menyanyikan bait-bait lagu untuknya.

'_Pyung saeng gyuh teh ee sseul geh I DO_

_Nuhl sarang hah neun guhl I DO_

_Noon gwah bee gah wah doh ah kkyuh joo myuhn suh I DO~_

_Nuh reul jee kyuh jool geh MY LOVE'_

Kurasakan tubuhnya semakin mendingin. Hangat nafasnya juga tak lagi kurasa. Detak jantungnya tak lagi terasa di dadaku. Ini tidak mungkin. Aku memeluk erat tubuhnya mencoba mencari tanda kehidupan dari raga yang telah kosong. Aku tau aku akan kehilangannya, tapi tak kusangka rasanya sesakit ini. Pilu dan perih menyeruak ke dalam sembilu. Tak dapat kuhentikan airmataku. Kupererat dekapanku seakan ingin membagi nyawaku dengannya meski mustahil.

"Saranghae Seo Yeon ah.", kubisikkan kata terakhir yang sanggup kuucapkan sebelum akhirnya tangisku meledak dan aku menjadi gila karena kepergiannya.

"ANDWEEEEE"

Jung Soo hyung menarik tanganku. Tapi aku memberontak. Kucium pipi Seo Yeon yang telah dingin. Aku terus memanggil namanya, tapi dia tak juga menyahut.

"Bodoh, kita belum menyelesaikan pernikahan kita. Kenapa kau malah tidur. Bangun Seo Yeon ah. Bangun kubilang.", aku menangis keras dan berteriak. Rasanya ada yang merenggut paksa nyawaku saat dia tak jua bangun. Sakit, sangat sakit.

0o0

EPILOG

Suasana sunyi menyergap di tempat peristirahatan terakhir manusia. Seorang namja (laki-laki) meletakkan setangkai mawar putih di atas makam basah tanda masih baru. Dia mengusap pelan nisan batu yang diam membeku. Dia tersenyum.

"Seo Yeon ah. Terimakasih telah mengajarkanku banyak hal. Maafkan karena aku pernah tak mempercayaimu. Sekarang percayalah. Aku akan selalu mencintaimu.", ucap namja bernama Kim Ryeo Wook tulus. Dia memandang langit cerah sambil tersenyum, berusaha mencari satu titik tempat belahan jiwanya berada.

"Tunggulah kedatanganku di sana. Tetaplah tersenyum, Yeobo.", ucap Ryeowook lirih.

END

*Usap peluh* akhirnya project FF saya selesai. ^^ Semoga kalian menyukainya. Karena yang membahagiakan buat saya, bukanlah juara, tapi saya sangat bangga jika readers bisa puas dengan FF saya. XD Jeongmal gomawo and Mianhae jika kurang memuaskan. *Deep Bow*. Annyeong..

_Santi Aprilliani_Yesung Anae_Dilarang Protes_


End file.
